Max unleashed
by kingdomheart99
Summary: A series of unrelated sex stories featuring Max Caulfield
1. Chapter 1

Max caulfield was heading back to her dorm room, it had been a long day and she had planned to just relax in her room but only one thing stood in her way. That thing was the school's biggest bitch Victoria Chase. She was always mean to Max but she did her best to ignore it. Victoria and her posse were sat on the steps outside the girls dorm, Max could tell this was a bad sign but she thought if she asked nicely she could just get pass.

"Hey Victoria, could i just get p..." Max was suddenly cut off by Victoria.

"Well well if it isn't the selfie ho of Blackwell, nice job in class today if you're so smart find another way into the dorms. Oh and by the way do us all a favour and go fuck your selfie" Victoria said with her notorious personality intact. Max thought about making something of it but she was smarter than that, she waited around for a while watching Victoria brag about stuff to her friends. Just then Max saw her chance. At that moment she used her power to rewind and put her plan in play. Max tampered with the paint bucket and went to the sprinkler controls, as the painter took the pot up the ladder. Max turned the sprinklers up soaking the girls on the steps who all got up screaming. Then the paint pot fell and splashed paint over Victoria. Victoria began to bark orders at her groupees and sat back on the stairs sulking. Max went to enter the dorm again before being stopped by Victoria again.

"I guess you've come to make fun of me" she sobbed. Max thought about it carefully but decided to take pity on her.

"No Victoria, we don't have to fight, we could even be friends" Max said comforting the girl.

"Hey yeah that would be nice, sorry about the go fuck your selfie" Victoria replied. Max looked at the girl covered in paint

"it was mean but funny, Hey that's an awesome cashmere jacket if you like you can come back to my room and we can get you cleaned up?" Max offered. Victoria looked up and saw that Max was being genuine and wiped her tears.

"Thanks for being so kind when i'm always such a bitch to you". Victoria got up and Max led her to her room. Once there Victoria sat on Max's bed and continued to mope until Max held some towels out to her and said

"How about you go take a shower and I'll put wash your clothes. Here are some towels". Victoria took the towels from her and set them on the bed before removing her shoes.

"Thanks Max, that means alot to me" Victoria said thanking the girl for her kindness. Max turned away as Victoria began to undress but Victoria stopped "oh im sorry does it make you uncomfortable seeing another girl?".

"Ummm a little" Max responded staying turned away. Victoria didn't say anything but had a devious thought, she removed her jacket and unbuttoned her blouse before shrugging it off. She then pulled her tight of from underneath her skirt and began to fumble with the zip. This continued for a couple of minutes until Victoria decided to ask Max for help.

"Emmm Max little awkward but can you unzip my skirt i think the zips stuck" Victoria asked in an innocent tone. Max turned around to help her new friend, but when she turned around she was greeted by the sight of Victoria wearing only a skirt and bra. Max noticed how much bigger Victoria's breasts were compared to hers and how perfect her skin was. Victoria turned around and slightly stuck out her rear, Max reached for the zip and quite easily pulled it down along with the whole of Victoria's skirt. Now she was only in her underwear stood in front of Max, Victoria looked down at herself noticing that the paint had even got on to her bra and panties. "Omg the paints even on my underwear, do you mind washing them too?" Victoria asked. Max was fine with that and began to gather up the girls clothes.

"Sure Victoria" Max said as instead of turning away watching the older girl reach behind her back and unclipped her bra and handing it to Max. Max's eyes were fixed on Victoria's boobs, they bounced as the girl bent down and shimmied her panties down her legs which she then gave to Max with a smile on her face. The naked Victoria covered herself with the towel and went to go shower. Max went to the laundry room and began to wash the paint out of Victoria's clothes, she did them by hand as they were expensive and delicate. As she did this she notice how big Victoria's bra was, Max started to picture Victoria's full breasts whilst she washed it, lastly she washed Victoria's knickers. She then hung them up to dry and went back to her room. A couple of minutes later Victoria returned, she entered drying her hair. Max watched as she entered, the towel was wrapped around her body clinging on to her breasts. Max began to stare at her figure. Victoria noticed and smirked as she said

"Like what you see? If you want a better look you can just ask" . Max was taken back by this.

"Im so sorry Victoria, i didn't mean to stare... it's just you are beautiful" Max nervously said

"Im serious Max, wanna have some fun?" Victoria said stepping towards Max and dropping her towel revealing every inch of her glorious body. Max's mouth hung open as she gazed at Victoria, she began to try to cobble together a sentence but was interrupted by Victoria kissing her. Victoria grabbed the sides of her face as she drew her further into the kiss, Max let Victoria's tongue slip inside her mouth and dance around hers. Victoria drew back from the kiss biting Max's lip gently. She looked Max directly in the eyes " C'mon Max, don't be shy". Max started to kiss Victoria, she forced her tongue into the other girls mouth. Max placed her hand on Victoria's boob and began to squeeze it as the kiss got more intense. She then moved her hand down in between Victoria's legs but Victoria broke of the kiss.

"Wait a minute Caulfield, before we get to that i wanna see what you got" Victoria said. Max began to strip, she started with her top, lifting it over her head showing off her small breasts covered by her white lace bra. Victoria pounced on her " ooooh where'd you get this" she said shoving her tongue down her throat and pushing both of their tits together. Victoria continued the kiss as her hands began to push Max's jeans down her legs. After a while Max wriggled out of them revealing her matching panties. Victoria began to push Max down her body, Max kissed her neck then her cleavage and began to suck on her nipple. Max latched on to Victoria's boob engulfing as much of her boob as she could. Victoria began to moan but still pushed Max down further until she was on her knees and eye level with her crotch. Max could see how wet Victoria was, could smell her arousal. Victoria put her hands on Max's head and pushed her towards her pussy, Max began to lick Victoria's wet folds. Her tongue darted in and out of the girl, Victoria loudly moan pushing Max deeper between her legs, Max was getting very hot between her legs and slipped her hand inside of her panties and began to finger herself. This continued for a while before Victoria orgasmed and Max clamped her mouth down on Victoria's vagina swallowing all of her juice. The Victoria pushed Max on to the bed and hooked her thumbs in the waistband of Max wet panties and slowly pulled them down her legs. Victoria kept them in her hands whilst she dropped to her knees and spread Max's legs and pushed two finger inside of her. She added a third picking up the pace and nibbling on her clit, it wasn't long until Max came squirting all over Victoria. The two girls shifted position so that their legs were interlocked, they began to grind against each other pushing their pussies together and scissoring. Victoria brought Max's sodden knickers up to her nose and began to inhale her scent, at the same time Max reached down and began to stroke her womanhood. Both girls were moaning loudly and could feel the others pussy twitch against theirs. They came at the same time shaking their entire bodies, they began to cuddle and eventually fell asleep in eachothers arms.


	2. I dare you

Max Caulfield had just woke up next to her best friend Chloe Price. The night before they had broke into the school during an investigation into what's going on in Arcadia bay and took a detour to swim in the pool. Splish splash. She had slept at Chloe's house that night just like old times, she woke up and took a picture of the moment. Chloe woke up and snuck into the photo.

"Photo bomb" Chloe shouted as she got close to Max. They were both only wearing a top and pair of pyjama shorts.

"Photo hog" Max quickly replied. She put her camera away and got up to get dressed, she went other to her clothes and instantly smelt the chlorine on them, she knew she couldn't wear any of them. She couldn't even salvage her underwear.

"Eew all of my clothes smell like a chlorine factory, i can't wear them"Max groaned.

"Go look in the closet and draw, you'll find everything you need" Chloe told Max. Max went over to the closet and picked out some clothes.

"Hey there you go Rachel's clothes are your size" Chloe said.

"Not really my style though" Max said.

"Max you don't have a style, now get dressed" Chloe ordered. Max stripped off her pyjamas before going over to Chloe's underwear draw and pulled out a black bra and matching thong. She put the bra on and pulled the thong up her legs. Max didn't normally wear thongs but she had to admit the fabric between her butt felt nice. After her underwear was on Max then put on a pair of jeans and a tank top before finally buttoning up a red checked shirt. She looked herself in the mirror enjoying the view of her in her new outfit. Chloe then got up and looked her over.

"Well Max you look great, you need to be more impulsive, like now i dare you to kiss me. I double dare you to kiss me!"

Chloe said. Max was taken back by this, she had always wondered what it was like to kiss a girl but at the same time thought it would be weird. She finally thought about it , she was going to do it, if she didn't like it she could always rewind. So Max stepped forward and grabbed the sides of Chloe's face a gave her a quick kiss. Chloe was stunned. Max's heart started to beat faster, she enjoyed the kiss, she loved it in fact. After a few seconds Max decided that if she went that far she was going all the way (one of the perks of being able to rewind time). Max pulled Chloe into a deeper passionate kiss. Max pushed her tongue passed Chloe's lips and began to dominate her tongue, Chloe's eyes went wide as she tried with little effort to pull away but Max's kiss was amazing. Chloe began kiss back wrestling Max's tongue with her own. Max's dropped from Chloe's face to her shoulders before dropping again to her back and before long rested her hands on Chloe's ass. She pulled her closer as the kiss got more intense. Chloe felt her friend's hands on her on her butt and let out a small moan into Max's mouth. Max could tell that Chloe was loving this and began to squeeze her firm butt cheeks, Max groped the other girl's ass, pinching and squeezing and rubbing it all over. Chloe was overwhelmed by Max's enthusiasm until Max broke the kiss for a moment to order Chloe to...

"Play with my boobs" Max demanded as she put Chloe's hand on her tits and resumed playing with Chloe's behind. Chloe began to squeeze Max's firm tits, they were slightly smaller than her own but they were still a handful. Max began to moan as she could feel her breasts being groped and jiggled as the kiss continued. The kiss stopped as Max unbuttoned her shirt and pulled her tank top off revealing her boobs concealed in a black bra. Then told Chloe to do the same. Chloe pulled her top over her head, she wasn't wearing a bra, with in seconds Max began to attack Chloe's chest pawing her breast and pinching her nipples. Chloe could feel herself getting wet from the pleasure as Max continued to ravish her breasts. Max began to suck on one of Chloe's boobs whilst groping the other. She swirled her tongue around Chloe's areola then gently began to bite her nipple, alternating breasts every now and then. Max then began to lick all over them making Chloe moan even more. Max then stopped and stood in front of Chloe.

"Ok now it's my turn, take off my bra and suck my tits" Max said. Chloe was more than happy to oblige. She went to her friend and began to kiss her, during the kiss she reached around and unclasped Max's bra and let it fall to the floor. She then trailed kisses down Max's neck until she reached her boobs. Chloe mimicked what Max did to her, swirling her tongue around them and nibbling her erect nipples before engulfing as much of the girls breast in her mouth as she could and began to suck on it. This continued until Max told her to stop. Max shimmied out of her jeans so that she was wearing nothing but a black thong that had a very dark patch on the crotch due to Max's arousal. She then told Chloe to sit on the end of the bed and she did. Max knelt in front of Chloe and hooked her thumbs in the waistband of Chloe's shorts and pulled them down and off Chloe's legs revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties. Max was now eye level with Chloe's vagina and it was dripping with Chloe's wetness. She moved her head closer, looking at her brown pubic hair and swollen clitoris. Max inhaled deeply smelling Chloe's scent then gave a long slow lick up Chloe's slit, she then began to trace her lower lips with her tongue before plunging her tongue as deep as it would go into her friend. Max spread Chloe's legs with her hands as far as they would go in order to go deeper. She continued to lick Chloe's slick womanhood and began to finger Chloe with two fingers. Max was now going as fast as she could causing Chloe to lay back on the bed and scream. Max kept going ,enjoying the taste of her friend, until Chloe finally reached her orgasm. Max felt Chloe's legs twitch as her juice flowed out of her and filled Max's mouth. Max clamped her mouth around Chloe's pussy until she had sucked it dry of all of her hot girl juice. Chloe screamed in pleasure at the top of her lungs. Chloe's orgasm subsided although she was still breathing heavily. Max enjoyed eating out her friend but was extremely horny and still needed to get off. She climbed on top of Chloe and straddled her face.

"You tasted good, now eat my pussy" Max said as she pulled her thong aside showing Chloe her hairless snatch. Chloe began to lap at Max's pussy like a dog. Max began to grind on Chloe's face, thrusting her tongue further into Max. Max began to play with her boobs, squeezing them as she bounced up and down on Chloe's tongue. Her pussy was on fire and she was so close to her orgasm. Max lifted herself off Chloe and began to flick her clit and rub up and down her folds until she began to cum, Max moaned like a slut as she squirted her cum all over Chloe's face in one of the most powerful orgasms of her life. Exhausted she slumped to the side of Chloe, she draped her arms around Chloe one on her boob and the other cupping her quim. Max began to finger Chloe quickly with three finger before adding a fourth and fifth before fisting Chloe, Chloe moaned loudly as she was going to cum again. Max shoved her fist in as far as it would go stretching Chloe to her limits. Right then Chloe came again. Max withdrew her fist and brought it up to her mouth and looked Chloe in the eye and took her whole fist in to her mouth sucking it clean of Chloe's cum before pulling her into another long and deep kiss, sharing Chloe's juices with her.


	3. Kate

Max had only been at Blackwell for a few weeks but she had made a few friends. Kate Marsh was one of these friends, she was a quiet religious girl who mostly kept to herself. She had gone to her friends room to return her book. Max entered the room to find Kate at her desk studying, she had the curtains open with light shinning on her face.

"Hi Kate, i have your book" Max said as she walked towards Kate's desk.

"Oh hey Max, thanks can you leave it by my bag" Kate replied. Max was happy to see her friend.

"Thank you again for letting me borrow it, it was a great read" Max thanked Kate.

"You're welcome, i loved it too" Kate said. Max went over to Kate's bag and placed the book down against it accidentally knocking it of the table spilling the contents all over the floor. Max immediately dropped to the floor to clean up the mess.

"Im so sorry Kate" Max apologised as she put everything back in the bag. Kate told Max it was fine and asked her to replace everything. Max was carefully placing each item back in the bag until she came to one item that was somewhat out of place. Max looked at the object in disbelief of it coming from the christian girls bag. It was a huge light blue strapon dildo, the biggest Max had ever seen. Max's mouth hung open as she worked up the courage to confront Kate about it, it was hard for Max to picture Kate using this on herself... or others. A grin grew on Max's face.

"Um, hey Kate?" Max started awaiting her friends response.

"Yeah Max" Kate replied not looking up from her studies. Max had the dildo hanging for her pinky by the harness.

"What is this" Max said with a smile as she stood there. Kate turned from her desk and looked up at Max.

"What is what" Kate asked before she stopped herself when her eyes fixed on the sex toy dangling from Max's hand "oh" Kate said, her face went bright red as she blushed with embarrassment. "Max i can explain..." Kate started.

"Kate you don't have to explain, every girl at Blackwell has a sex toy, hell i have four myself" Max cut off her friend. Kate didn't know how to respond to that a just sat in silence, her eyes flicking between Max and the strapon. "What i really want to know is what you're doing with a strapon?" Max asked with a smirk. Kate began to respond

"Well, y'know girls have... urges" Kate said shyly. She wasn't quite sure what Max was asking.

"Yeah i know all girls masturbate but you have a strapon dildo..' Max said as she began to think naughty things.

"Yeah" Kate said quietly and bluntly not sure where Max was going with this.

"So... have you ever used it on someone?" Max boldly asked.

"No!" Kate said.

"Has someone ever used it on you?" Max asked, her smile now all the way across her face.

"No." Kate said "but I've kinda always wanted to have another girl use it on me" Kate said quickly.

"Well you know Kate, that could be arranged" Max told her friend.

"Huh" Kate asked. Max walked over to Kate and crouched beside her.

"We could do it, just to try it, no one would know" Max offered. Kate considered this but questioned

"What if people hear us?".

"No one will, i promise" Max assured her friend before kissing her. It was a small quick kiss but it left a lasting impression on Kate. Max then pulled her pink shirt above her head, presenting her moderately sized breast to Kate. Kate's eyes went wide as she gazed at the other girls chest. Max began to kiss Kate again, she ran her tongue along the outside of Kate's lips trying to gain access. After a few second Kate allowed Max entrance to her mouth and their tongues dance together. They explore every inch of each other's mouths. Max begins to unbutton Kate's blouse slowly, drawing the kiss out for as long as she could. Max broke the kiss reaching behind her back and unclipping her pink bra letting her breasts bounce free. Max then embraced Kate, pushing her friends head in between her chest. Max ran her hands up the back of Kate's blouse trying to find Kate's bra. She found it and soon began to feel Kate's tongue dart about her cleavage, Max quickly unhooked Kate's bra. Kate pushed away from Max and pulled her bra out from under her blouse. Whilst this happened Max stripped herself until she was wearing nothing but her pink panties. Kate stared at the nearly naked Max and felt her lower lips begin to get damp. Max trailed kisses along Kate's neck and took a moment to swirl her tongue around each of Kate's boobs before dropping to her knees. Max could see Kate's panties beneath her skirt, she pushed her hand up Kate's legs caressing her thighs, tracing the outline of her underwear. She then pressed her hand against the crotch of her friend's panties, Max could feel how wet Kate was. Kate gasped at the touch. Slowly Max hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her sexy white lace knickers and slowly dragged them down her legs until they were completely off. Max looked up at Kate and brought her panties up to her nose to take in her scent. The sight of this almost pushed Kate over the edge but she didn't cum yet. Max then slipped her head beneath Kate's skirt and began to lick her delicate folds, Max's tongue danced around the outside of Kate's lower lips, occasionally dipping her tongue inside. After a while of teasing Max decided to go all out, quickly darting her tongue in and out of her vagina. Kate was moaning at the top of her lungs as she placed her hands on the back of Max's head. Max had spent all of her energies pleasuring Kate that she had neglected her own throbbing womanhood, her pussy was on fire so she plugged her hand inside of her own panties and began to finger herself in time with her licking. It wasn't long till Kate came, her cum flowing out of her and into Max's mouth. Max swallowed all of it, the taste of Max's sweet juice sent her over the edge and she too came, soaking her panties in her juice. Max withdrew her fingers and sucked them clean. She then looked up at Kate who was still trying to recover from her orgasm.

"That was amazing" Kate breathlessly said.

"Yeah it was but it's not over yet" Man eagerly said. She slid her panties down and they pooled at her feet before she stepped out of them and retrieved the strapon. The strapon was double sided so one side would go inside Max and the other she would fuck Kate with. Without hesitation Max plunged one end inside herself and secured the harness around herself.

"Hey Kate" Max said with glee "round two?". Kate got off the hair and dropped to her knees and stared at the dildo. Max took the object in one hand and guided it to Kate's lips, she rubbed the tip of it against the girl's lips until she gained entrance. Kate began to slowly bob her head down the length of the dildo taking a bit more of it with each go. Every Time Kate swallowed the whole length Max could feel the other end move about deep in her pussy. Kate continued to bob her head until Max placed her hand in Kate's hair and held it there, she then began to thrust her hips forcing the whole strapon to be engulfed in her mouth. Kate could feel it hit the back of her throat and just relaxed her jaw and allowed Max to fuck her face. Max fucked her mouth as hard as she could as every thrust brought her more pleasure. Max stopped as she had a second orgasm. Max's knees went weak but she managed to stay standing. Kate went over to do bed and got on all fours, Max knew exactly what Kate wanted. Whilst Max walked over to her Kate hiked her skirt up enough to reveal her bare pussy. Max knelt on the bed behind her and placed the tip of the strapon against Kate's pink puffy lips. She slowly began to rub Kate with the tip slipping more and more of the dildo inside her every time until she was plunging in the full length with each thrust. Kate was moaning and began to rock back and forth in rhythm with Max's thrusts. Max bit her lip as she was about to cum for a third time. She turned Kate around and continued to fuck her. Kate was also very close to her orgasm but needed a bit more. That's when Max laid down on the bed and pulled Kate on top of her. Kate began to bounce on top of Max both girls screaming as they were about to be tipped over the edge. Kate lent forward and placed her hands on Max's breasts and began to squeeze them as she was fucked faster. Kate and Max both reached their orgasm, moaning each others names. Kate went limp as she slid the dildo out of her womanhood and sank onto the bed. Max removed the strapon and licked it clean of both of their juices before crawling to Kate and falling asleep.


End file.
